omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku, is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Though originally born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might and has since become his close pupil and a student at U.A. High School, making him the ninth user of the One For All Quirk. Statistics *'Name': Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': July 15 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student, Ninth and Current Bearer of One for All *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 166 cm (5'5.5") *'Weight': 52 kg (115 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Dark Green *'Relatives': Inko Midoriya (Mother), Hisashi Midoriya (Father) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': One For All, Gifted Intellect, Peak Human Conditioning, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Costume Gamma (Iron Soles and Support Gloves) *'Weaknesses': Going over 5% (later 8%) of One For All: Full Cowling will cause heavy strain on his body. Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in; the damage can become irreversible if overused. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': One For All: Full Cowling (Detroit Smash, Delaware Smash, Conneticut Smash, Kansas Smash, St. Louis Smash, Mississippi Smash), One For All 100% (100% Detroit Smash, 100% Delaware Smash), One For All: Full Cowling - Shoot Style *'Voice Actor': Daiki Yamashita, Akeno Watanabe (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Izuku has green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. In U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that he does not tie properly, making it shorter than it should be. Izuku usually wears oversized red shoes. Though initially he was very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of well-developed muscles after his ten months of extensive training with All Might. Izuku is many times described as being very plain looking. The fingers on his right hand look a little deformed, and has two scars on the right side of his hand after his fight with Shoto Todoroki. His right arm was further damaged after his fight with Muscular, leaving various other scars all over it. Following his recovery after said fight, Izuku wears a black compression sleeve on the upper portion of his right arm in order to support the heavy damage it sustained: it is partially visible when he wears short sleeves. Izuku's Hero Costume is a sturdy, full-body dark green unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, thigh-high and low knee pads with yellow bolts fastened into the knee pads, white elbow-length gloves with blue stripes and arm pads, and red boots with iron soles. He has a mask with short ear-like protrusions that barely resembles All Might's haircut, and a metal, diamond-shaped mouth mask with a smile and two holes top and bottom, left to right. Personality Izuku is a very timid, helpful and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Due to being bullied since childhood for being born without a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, being more reserved and not self-expressive, especially in front of Katsuki Bakugo, who constantly subdued him for his aspirations to be a hero. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School, making new friends and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, he has gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, to the point of developing some leadership skills. Izuku is also very diligent and strong-willed. His dream of becoming a Hero drove him to develop a habit of writing down notes about everything he knows in regards to their Quirks. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex battle plans in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of his allies' and enemies’ Quirks to put them in motion. Izuku externalizes his observations through endless mumbling, a habit which annoys or scares his peers. Izuku often writes down his observations in a notebook he refers to as Hero Analysis for the Future. Izuku is a caring person, and will never hesitate to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he is not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Izuku has also shown to be selfless enough to try to help people with personal, emotional problems, even if it does not concern him, claiming that a Hero is someone that meddles on the lives of other people. Izuku's heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to him such as Tenya Iida, Shoto, Hitoshi Shinso, Kota Izumi, and leading him to be acknowledged as a true hero by Stain. Of all Heroes, the Symbol of Peace All Might is the one that has had the most impact in his life, with the formerly Number One Hero having shaped most of the goals and beliefs that Izuku follows since childhood. Many of Izuku's decisions and actions are inspired by his desire to become a Hero similar to All Might, and thus he has a great devotion for him, to the point of collecting several pieces of merchandise related to the Hero and emulating several of his traits. Having inherited his Quirk, one of Izuku's current priorities is to be able to live up to his idol's legacy, as he is always looking for ways to improve his usage of One For All, being aware of the immense pressure that is succeeding the greatest Hero of all time. Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him that mostly shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. He also has admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much, and tends to keep it in check. History Power Main Skills and Equipment One For All: Inherited from Toshinori Yagi, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not spread One For All throughout his body evenly, his body can be immensely damaged from the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. *'One For All: Full Cowling': Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate 8% (Previously 5%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. The cost of using this technique reduces the damage of how much his attacks do since instead of centering the power into a certain area, Izuku spreads it throughout his body. **'Detroit Smash': The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of a straightforward punch or an uppercut. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. **'Delaware Smash': Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave that has enough force to shatter rock. ***'Kansas Smash': An improved version of Delaware Smash using his upgraded gloves made by Dr. Stein; Izuku fires four Delaware Smashes simultaneously using all five of his fingers (the opposite of using one of his fingers at the cost of fracturing said finger at 100%). **'Mississippi Smash': *'One For All 100%': A technique that allows Izuku to attack using the full power of One For All in desired part of his body, in desired part of his body, with the cost of said body part breaking upon execution. Further usage of the same body part after an initial attack can cause scarring, as seen with his fights against Shoto Todoroki (causing Izuku to get surgery on his right hand due to injuries). **'100% Detroit Smash': This move involves Izuku activating One For All at 100% and then striking his target with a lunging punch. Using this move at 100% pulverizes the bones in his arm, effectively rendering it unusable if used twice. **'100% Delaware Smash': Izuku activating One For All at 100% and flicks his finger to shoot a more powerful blast of air strong enough to break large chunks of ice. Due to using this attack at 100% it fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. **'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' This smash is the strongest move in Izuku's arsenal, which consist of him activating One For All at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move, Izuku first uses a full-handed Delaware Smash, then delivers a devastating Detroit Smash. At the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku was able to overpower and throw his opponent strong enough to create an enormous crater in solid rock. *'One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style': While using One For All: Full Cowl, Izuku uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking. Izuku concentrates One for All: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him enough power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to imitate All Might. **'Conneticut Smash': Using Shoot Style, Izuku rapidly kicks his opponent before delivering a powerful kick that sends them flying. **'St. Louis Smash': Utilizing Shoot Style, Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. Costume Gamma: Following Izuku's decision to change his combat to Shoot Style, Mei Hatsume upgrades his second costume. New additions consist of improved arm bracers that span the length of Izuku's arm in order to prevent further damage to them and iron soles to increase his kicking power. *'Iron Soles': It was created by Mei Hatsume, the Iron Armor Soles attached to Izuku's signature red shoes. After resolving to change his fighting style, he requested the soles to strengthen his attack. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of Izuku's kicks. *'Support Gloves': A pair of high-tech support gloves created by Dr. Stein to help Izuku better control his powers without straining his arms too much. They allow Izuku to utilize pressurized air created by Full Cowling and use it as projectiles by flicking his finger. They can withstand only up using One For All at 100% only twice, thrice will damage both the gloves and his arms. Genius Intellect: Expert Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Immense Endurance: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Inko Midoriya *All Might *Katsuki Bakugo *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Shoto Todoroki *Shota Aizawa *Gran Torino *Recovery Girl *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Eijiro Kirishima *Momo Yaoyorozu *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mashirao Ojiro *Mezo Shoji *Mei Hatsume *Hitoshi Shinso *Kota Izumi *Camie Utsushimi *Stain *Muscular *Himiko Toga *Tomura Shigaraki *All For One In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Midoriya Family Category:One For All Wielders Category:My Hero Academia Characters